Rollup Madness
A/N You will only understand this little short story if you were in Canada before. Enjoy! This is not a CreepyPasta. The story. Shorts stories : Rollup Craziness By:Bella Sabrina smelled her delicious Tim Horton Hot Chocolate. She took a sip of the tasty liquid ; it tasted wonderful. That was why she bought 2 big cups of Hot Chocolate. She emptied both of them on the spot. Ahhh! The taste of heaven! "Boo!" A person with a mask jumped out of nowhere just as she finished the last bit of the hot chocolate. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Sabrina was so startled that she dropped her cup. "Ha! I scared you! Now can we go home? " Asked her little brother. "Fine!" groaned Sabrina. Once, she told her brother that if he could scare her, she was going to do whatever he wanted for one time. She thought it would've been impossible for her little brother to scare her anyways. Apparently her brother caught her off guard today. She looked at her Tim Hortons cup that fell on the ground. She decided not to pick it up. She didn't get to roll up her Tim Horton cup, but she was pretty sure it will probably be another 'Please Play Again.’ With that in mind, she left the Tim Hortons without another word. **************************************************************************** Ashley is looking at her Tim Horton cup. 'Please Play Again' Again. She is tired of all the Please Play Again. She wished she could just have ONE win, even if it is a free coffee. Suddenly, she saw two unrolled cups on the ground. With a "Hope I win" attitude, she rolled the rim up. Please please please please let me win SOMTHING! Even a doughnut is good! Suddenly, something she saw stopped her thinking. "Win Civic Coupe" (a kind of car) and "Win LG TV" startled her. 'WHAT?!!!!! I AM RICH!!!! OMG!!!!!! AND IT IS JUST THE START OF THE ROLLUP SEASON!!!! WOW!!!!!! ' Her surprise must have shown on the face, because a bunch of people is looking at her rollup, too. They have the exact same expression as her. Others is taking pictures. 1 second after that, Tim Horton has fallen into chaos. Some are shouting "WIN LG TV!!!" Or "WIN CAR!!!!" Or "WIN ROLLUP!!!!!" 'Ah well.. not only did it get me rich, it got me famous..." thought Ashley. Credit to whoever bought these two cup of Hot Chocolate! ******************************************************************** Sabrina sighed. She wished she had been just like the girl on TV, who won a car and a TV. One second later... "Wait, IS THAT MY NAME WRITTEN OVER THERE?!!!! I STILL REMEMBER WRITING MY NAME ON MY OWN HOT CHOCOLATE CUP!!!!" Sabrina exclaimed. Then, she noticed the Tim Hortons the rollup winner unveiled her prizes in was exactly where she and her brother was in just hours ago. The place where the prize winner sat in was also the exact same one she was sitting in hours ago...... *************************************************************************** Moral of the Story : NEVER leave your Tim Horton cup unrolled during rollup season. THE END. XD Category:Bella1963